Day Care, Baby!
by GreeGreePro
Summary: Teams 7 and 8 are on break for a whole week! However, Naruto and Hinata are looking after a bunch of little kids for Lady Tsunade. Can they handle it? NaruHina! And it's a lot better than it sounds.
1. I Have News!

**Hi people! Listen, this is my first fic on this site, well, sorta is ^^; and I'd appreciate it if you'd be gentle while I upload stories. :D If you think I should do any cross-overs in the future, INFROM ME!! PLEASE! Plus, if anything's misspelled or out of place, sorry…^^; **

**Mmk! Let's get started!!**

"Naruto-Kun!" A young girl with deep purple yelled.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Hinata!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto and Hinata had been going out for a few months now and Hinata was becoming less and less nervous when he told her about being calm is just something to learn and taught her more and more about not being nervous. Hinata spilled everything she felt after she and Naruto had their first kiss. They went on a walk together trying to find somewhere quiet, somewhere their friends didn't know they were at. Successfully, he felt no different.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I-I," Hinata had run a few miles to get to him and was tired.

Naruto tried to figure out what she was saying and told her to calm down and was patting her back to help her breathe. It was a beautiful fall day and Team 7 and Team 8 were off for the week. Unless something important came up. The birds were chirping, leaves were falling down, colorful and fit with the beautiful weather. It was a light drizzle taking place and went on and off again. It wasn't very wet out, actually, it was quite dry! Hinata loved these sorts of days.

"Ok, I think I can breathe now," Hinata giggled. "Well, I was going to tell you that I-I,"

"You're what?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"I'm getting married!"

"What?!"

"No," Hinata giggled at Naruto's expression. "I'm sorry, I just needed to see your reaction!"

"Ha-ha. Well, what's the news?" Naruto asked with his excitement rising back up again.

"Okay, so you know how Lady Tsunade said we get this week off?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Now he was flat out confused.

"They're holding a 'Lil' Ninjas Daycare' weekend and she suggested that I was the one to help them this weekend!" Hinata yelled with excitement.

"Really?" Naruto asked, throwing a fake smile and an attempt to sound congratulant.

"Don't worry, Naruto-Kun," Hinata giggled. "She asked for you, too."

Naruto's smile grew and he punched his arm into the air, giving a big, "DATTEBAYO!" and making Hinata hug him greatly. She was happy to see him happy. They were now fifteen and better than ever.

"Remember, we have to go on Friday at nine forty," Hinata informed him.

"PM?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"No, AM, silly." Hinata laughed lightly.

She gave him a good-bye kiss on the cheek and left. Naruto was happy to know he was going to work by Hinata and that he was wanted. He smiled at the thought and walked away.


	2. Confusive Cousin

**Ok, so I noticed I didn't get lots of reviews on the last chapter *cough*none*cough* and it might b because it was to short…^^; yea, sorry bout that. But it should be longer this time! :D Let's get started!!! BTW! Tatsumi is my OC!!! :D**

* * *

Hinata was in her room looking through the pictures of her friends and Naruto she had taken over the years. She sighed and lay back against her bed. She was wearing some sweats, a baggy lavender T-shirt and rainbow socks on. She was smiling madly, staring up at her ceiling. She was thinking so hard of what to do with the Day Care kids. She had no idea how to take care of them! Her thoughts were ruptured when her sister knocked at her door.

"Hinata," Hanabi asked from the outside.

"Yes, Hanabi, what is it?" Hinata asked softly.

"Your friend is at the door," Hanabi replied.

"Ok, thank you," Hinata answered before getting up.

She quickly threw on a midnight blue hoodie and some sneakers. She ran down stairs and bumped into Neji along the way. She hated her rivalry with her cousin. No matter what, he had always held the chunin exams against her when she called herself strong. Normally, the two would get along fine! But if he has to bring up that exam, she always snaps and tells him 'My boyfriend defeated you!' and walks away. Hinata was afraid this was one of those times you just have to face the music. To her detest, it was.

Neji looked at her coldly at first, but then with a smile. Hinata cocked a brow at him and made her mouth create an "O" across her lips. She didn't get why he was being friendlier today. He wouldn't let her leave. He kept smiling at her, freaking the crap out of her. She was supposed to be going downstairs to her friend, whoever was there, and do whatever! Neji finally broke their silence and leaned toward her ear.

"Can you keep a secret?" He whispered.

"Sure," Hinata answered.

"I have a girlfriend."

It was short and simple. She couldn't believe it and she was no longer making a baffled face, but a welcoming face, embracing her cousin into a tight hug.

"Congratulations!" She whispered in a giggly yell.

"Thanks," Neji responded. "Do you wanna know who?"

"Duh!"

"TenTen."

Hinata figured it would be a friend. She once more embraced him and he told her that she better see who was at the door. She agreed and hurried down the stairs. She opened the door and saw a girl with a baggy sweat-shirt on, gray sweats, unmatched socks and sneakers. Her hair was scraggly, messy and brown. She had chocolate brown eyes and a scar on the back of her neck. This was none other than her friend, Tatsumi Akahinaz.

"What took ya, Hina?" Tatsumi asked playfully.

"Just getting a little caught up in some important business," Hinata assured her.

"Oh, ok," Tatsumi smiled. "So, you wanna go walk or something? I'm so bored!"

"Sure, why not?" Hinata said.

She waved goodbye to her cousin and sister and told her dad she was going for a while, after permission of course, and they took off!

* * *

**^^; is it wasn't as long, sorry, but it's almost bed-time here and I still have Ruby Gloom to update. So, g'night! LUV YA!**


End file.
